Missing You
by beautyq
Summary: Part 3 is Up...Kehidupan tao exo dengan member yang lain. Maknae ini selalu mendapat kasih sayang dari member yang lain, bagaimana kebahagian mereka dan kasih sayang apa saja yang didapat tao... Please read ya... Tlg review sekalian supaya author bisa semangatt buat ngelanjutin ffnya... Gomawo...
1. Chapter 1

Pagi ini sepertinya sinar matahari enggan menampakkan keelokkannya. Padahal aku ingin sekali merasakan kehangatannya. Huh... Andaikan aku ada di cina pasti sekarang aku sudah merasakan hangatnya matahari.

"Tao apa kau sudah bangun? "

Aku mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarku.

" Sudah ge"

"Apa kau membuka jendela lagi" kata suho ge yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamarku. Uh... Pasti kena marah lagi

"Tao-er berapa kali gege bilang jangan membuka jendela kalau sedang musim dingin, demammu belum sembuh" kata suho ge sambil menyeretku ke tempat tidur dan menutup jendela.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar ge" jawabku sambil poutkan bibirku

"Kalu gege bilang bisa tidak dituruti saja" kata suho ge sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Sudahlah hyung dia memang begitu, ini aku bawakan bubur dan obatmu, hari ini kau tidak ikut latihan arrachi?" Kata do ge yang tiba-tiba masuk kekamarku.

"Ge, bisa tidak jangan bubur aku sudah seminggu ini makan bubur, bagaimana kalu kita makan chicken saja diluar?" Kataku sambil melancarkan jurus andalanku. Buing-buing.

"Jangan harap gege akan tergoda dengan aegyomu itu ya, tidak ada chicken, pokoknya kau harus makan bubur. Titik" kata do ge dengan menunjukkan jari tengahnya kemukaku seperti memberi peringatan. Kalau ke do ge tidak berhasil pasti suho ge berhasil

"Tapi aku chicken ge, suho ge?" , suho ge langsung menggelengkan wajahnya berarti jawabannya tidak. Uh... Ini menyebalkan . Kenapa demam ini tak sembuh-sembuh juga. Seminggu ini aku harus terus berbaring di kasur. 3 hari berbaring dikasur neraka *rumah sakit maksudnya, dan 4 hari harus di dorm, menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah tao, makan saja ya, kalau kau sembuh gege janji akan mentraktirmu apa saja yang kau mau, otte?" Kata beakhyun ge yang sudah ada didepan pintu. Sejak kapan bacon ge ada disana.

"Arraseo" akhirnya aku mengaku kalah dengan gegeku itu. Setelah makan yang menyebalkan itu karena aku harus menghabiskan semuanya kalu tidak suho ge akan mengurungku seminggu lagi dorm ahhh itu tidak mungkin terjadi dan meminum obat yang pahit itu aku merebahkan diriku lagi dikasur. Aku terus mengutuk obat yang aku minum tadi karena obat itu akan membuatku langsung tertidur.

" Tao tidurlah yang nyenyak, nanti siang lay ge ma xiumin ge akan ke dorm untuk membuatkanmu makan siang, jangan kemana-mana ya kau di dorm saja, arrachi? Kata suho ge sambil membereskan selimutku dan menariknya sampai ke leherku

"Arraseo ge" aku langsung menutup mataku karena tak sanggup menahan rasa kantukku.

"Jaljayo" kata suho hyung dan mencium dahiku sekilas. Aku merasakan ciuman kedua untuk dahiku. Uh.. Gege masih saja menganggapku anak kecil. Sudahlah aku mengantuk biarkan saja mereka. Terdengar suara pintuku menutup. Akhirnya mereka pergi juga dan aku bisa tidur sekarang.

Siang harinya saat aku terbangun aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Ge, apa kalian di dorm" kataku sambil sedikit berteriak. Tidak ada sahutan. Ternyata mereka belum kembali. Aku langsung menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Aku melihat makanan di atas meja. Berarti lay ge dan xiumin ge sudah ke dorm tadi.

"Tao, gege sudah memasakkan makanan, tapi kami tidak membangunkanmu karena tidurmu sangat nyenyak tadi, jangan lupa dihangatkan ya, dan satu lagi jangan lupa minum obatmu, love baozi gege dan lay gege " yes berarti aku bisa keluar siang ini. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak kemarin, saat mereka meninggalkanku dan gak da yang mengawasi, aku akan pergi dari dorm. Aku langsung berlari menuju kamar dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku akan menemui kakek jiho dan nenek haru saja hari ini. Aku sudah merindukan masakannya. Setelah selesai memakai penyamaran Aku langsung keluar dari dorm dan berjalan menuju halte bis dekat dormku. 15 menit kemudian aku sudah sampai didepan kios kakek jiho.

"Haraboeji... Bogosihpo" kataku sambil berlari dan memeluk kakek jiho.

"Omo liat siapa yang datang, baby kakek sangat merindukanmu" kata kakek jiho mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Apa kau sedang demam, kenapa mukamu sangat merah, omo benar kau sedang demam, kenapa kau keluar rumah" kata kakek jiho sambil menyentuh keningku dan leherku

"Gwenchana haraboeji, aku baik-baik saja, kajja haraboeji kita kemas-kemas dan langsung kerumah, aku sudah merindukan halmoni" kataku sambil menarik kakek jiho agar membereskan barang dagangannya. Kakek jiho adalah penjual boggi. Kalian ingatkan jajanan korea yang cicipi saat syuting showtime di hanok village. Hahaha pasti kalian tidak menyangka aku memenuhi janji yang dibuat oleh beakhyun ge ke kakek jiho. Sehari setelah syuting aku ke tempat kakek jiho dan membeli bbopgi lagi . Saat itu aku menemani kakek jiho sampai dagangannya habis setelah itu kami pulang ke rumah kakek jiho, sejak saat itu aku terus membantu kakek jiho berjualan atau aku akan langsung kerumah kakek jiho. Setelah semuanya beres kami langsung berjalan kerumah kakek. Aku sangat salut dengan kakek jiho walaupun rumahnya agak jauh tapi setiap hari kakek jiho pasti berjalan kaki saat pergi ataupun pulang.

" Kami pulang" kata kakek jiho saat sudah didepan rumah

"Halmoni,, bogoshippo" kataku sambil berjalan ke nenek haru,

"Omooo tao, nado bogoshippo, kenapa tak bilang kalau mau kesini, halmoni tidak memasak apa-apa" kata nenek haru sambil terus mengusap rambutku.

"Tidak papa halmoni aku ingin dipeluk halmoni saja, neomu bogoshippo halmoni" kataku sambil terus mencari kehangatan ditubuh halmoni. Nenek haru dan kakek jiho sudah aku anggap kakek dan nenekku sendiri, aku sangat menyanyangi mereka, aku jadi ingat pada ibu yang ada cina

"Sudahlah kalian kedalam dulu biar aku bereskan ini dulu" kata kakek jiho sambil mengangkat barang dagangannya kedalam rumah. Aku dan nenek haru langsung kedalam dan duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Rumah kakek jiho sangat sederhana . Hanya ada 1 kamar tidur disini, ya wajar saja mereka memang tidak punya anak, jadi aku sudah mendeklarasikan diri untuk jadi anak mereka hihihi padahal mereka tak pernah mengatakan seperti itu.

"Tao, bagaimana dengan kabar membermu yang lain , apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka semua baik koq halmoni, oh ya halmoni bagaimana usaha halmoni jadi buat roti khan?"

"Jadi kau mau mencicipinya, kebetulan tinggal 2 potong tadi"

"Mau..mau..." Kataku kegirangan. Aku mengikuti nenek halmoni ke dapurnya.

Xoxo..xoxo..xoxo

Tiba-tiba hpku berbunyi dengan sangat keras.

Kris ge memanggil

Aduh... Aku lupa kalau aku kabur. Aku langsung melihat jam. Sudah jam 7 malam pantas saja aku ketahuan. Ottoke? Ah molla aku jawab saja dari pada aku kena hukuman

"Yooboseo" kataku dengan sangat pelan

"Huang zitao... Kau ada dimana sekarang?" Kata kris ge dengan suara yg keras sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan telingaku dari hp

"Ge... Aku..aku.."

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita sebelumnya :

"Huang zitao... Kau ada dimana sekarang?" Kata kris ge dengan suara yg keras sampai-sampai aku harus menjauhkan telingaku dari hp

"Ge... Aku..aku.."

Part 2

Tao Pov

"Kau dimana tao?" Ada suara lain selain kris ge yang menantikan jawabanku.

"Aku ditempat kakek jiho ge" kataku dengan tenang

"Apaaa? Untuk apa kau kesana tao? Itu jauh dari dorm? Uh.. " Pasti itu suho ge

"Sebentar lagi aku pulang ge jangan khawatir, aku akan naik bis saja"

"Tidak bisa, sekarang juga gege jemput kamu, tunggu gege di tepi jalan raya deket rumah kakek jiho" kata kris ge

"Ge.. Aku masih ingin.." Tut..tut..tut aish gege selalu saja seperti ini menutup telpon,padahal aku belum selesai bicara.

"Ada apa tao? Hyungdeulmu sudah menyuruhmu pulang?" Kata nenek haru sambil mengusap-usap rambutku dengan sayang.

"Ya sudah tao pulang saja, kamu juga sedang sakit jangan terlalu banyak diluar" kata kakek jiho yang sudah ada didapur

"Arraseo haraboeji, aku pulang dulu ya, halmoni rotinya aku makan dijalan ya..." kataku sambil memeluk nenek haru dan kakek jiho

"Arraseo, hati-hati dijalan ya baby" kata nenek haru sambil mencium keningku

"Uhmm,,, arraseo" .

Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke jalan raya dekat rumah kakek jiho. Jalannya pelan-pelan saja ah khan dorm sama rumah kakek khan jauh pasti lama. Aku terus menyusuri jalan sambil menikmati semilir angin. Walaupun dingin aku tetap suka cuaca seperti karena mengingatkanku pada dia. Uhhh tao jangan ingat-ingat dia lagi sudah lupakan,

"Oppa, kau tao exo bukan?" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namaku. Aduh ketahuan. Bagaimana ini apa aku lari saja ya. Jangan itu tak baik. Sebaiknya aku layani sajalah. Aku menoleh ke orang yang memanggilku tadi. Ternyata seorang gadis kecil dan anehnya dia hanya sendiri.

"Wah adik kecil kenapa sendiri saja, ini khan sudah malam" kataku sambil mensejajarkan tubuhku dengan dia.

"Anio oppa, rumahku dekat dengan daerah ini, jadi benar ya oppa tao exo?" Katanya lagi,

"Aigooo kyeopta, benar ini tao oppa, memangnya kenapa adik kecil?" Gadis kecil ini benar-benar cantik dan lucu

" Aku menyukai oppa, karena oppa seperti sarang" uhmm aku menatapnya bingung,

"Memangnya siapa sarang?"

"Sarang itu boneka pandaku, sayang aku tak membawanya, kalu aku membawanya pasti aku akan menunjukkan pada oppa"

"Hahahaha boneka panda ya, kapan-kapan kamu boleh melihatkannya pada oppa, oh ya siapa namamu adik kecil"

"Kim hana imnida"

"Aiogoo kyeopta, nah hana ini oppa berikan padamu, nanti tunjukkan pada sarang ya" aku memberi gantungan panda di hpku untuk walaupun ini benda kesayanganku tak ada ruginya juga aku memberikannya pada hana.

"Gomawo oppa, aku pulang dulu ya oppa, senang bertemu panda oppa" katanya sambil memelukku

"Arraseo, hati-hati dijalan ya hana" aku terus melambaikan tangaku ke hana sampai dia menghilang dipersimpangan jalan. Ternyata ada juga anak kecil yang langsung melanjutkan perjalananku.

Xoxo..xoxo..xoxo

Luhan ge memanggil

"Yoboseo, luhan ge ada apa?"

"Kamu dimana tao, kami sudah di tepi jalan raya ini"

"Sudah hampir sampai ge, kalian menunggu dimana?"

"Didekat halte bis"

"Arraseo ge" aku langsung menutup telponnya dan berlari cepat agar mereka tak lama menunggu. Ah itu mereka, Sebentar kenapa bumi berputar ya. Aku langsung menghentikan kakiku dan memegang kepalaku. Memang benar sepertinya aku belum sembuh total.

"Ya tao, gwenchana?" Teriak suho ge dari jauh

"Gwenchana ge, tadi sedikit pusing saja" kataku sambil menegakkan badanku.

"Aishh apa gege bilang jangan keluar dari dorm tapi kamu malah keluar jauh" kata suho ge sambil memijit-mijit sedikit kening

"Sudahlah hyung kita ke mobil dulu saja" kata luhan ge yang sudah ada disamping suho ge. Aku langsung menuju mobil dituntun suho ge dan luhan ge. Sesampainya dimobil aku langsung bersandar di pundak suho ge yang dari tadi mengusap-usap rambutku

"Mianhae ge, aku berjanji tidak akan seperti ini lagi"

"Arraseo tapi sebagai hukumannya kau harus ada di dorm sampai demammu sembuh" aku langsung mempoutkan bibirku mendengar kata suho hyung, aduh demam ayolah hilang dari tubuhku

"Bagaimana bisa sembuh suho, kalu dia saja nakal seperti ini" kata luhan ge sambil menjitak pelan kepalaku

"Appo ge, suho ge" aku langsung menatap suho ge dengan tatapan memelas

"Aigoo uri aegi, sudahlah luhan jangan seperti itu" yesss suho ge memang yang terbaik.

Sesampainya di dorm, aku langsung kena marah oleh semua gegeku malahan sehun dan kai ikuta-ikutan memberiku nasihat. Dasar mereka dongsaeng kurang ajar. Tapi tidak papalah walaupun begitu aku tetap sayang mereka.

" Sudahlah, tao sekarang kau makan dan minum obatmu" kata suho ge sambil menarikku ke meja makan

"Gege sudah aku bilang jangan makan bubur lagi, aku bosan" teriakku ke do ge yang membawa nampan makanannya. Muka do ge langsung memerah seperti menahan marahnya. Tiba-tiba ada jitakan kecil di kepalaku.

"Aduh xiumin ge , kenapa memukul kepalaku"

"Makan saja bubur itu, tadi siang kami masakan sup kamu tidak memakannya ya sudah rasakan" uh gegeku ini sangat menyebalkan

"Arraseo ge, aku akan memakannya" akhirnya aku menyerah kalah. Setelah makan dan meminum obat aku langsung menuju kamar dan berbaring dikasur. Uh hari ini agak melelahkan juga. Sekarang kepalaku malah pusing,

"Tao aku mau mengukur suhumu dulu" kata bacon ge yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarku. Aku langsung membuka mulutku dan mengemut termometer itu.

"Tao, apa kau tau kalau tadi saat kau menghilang dari dorm , kita semua panik mencarimu" kata bacon ge dengan pelan, sejak kapan gegeku ini jadi melankolis seperti ini. Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kami sangat panik tao, kami kira malah kamu diculik" aku langsung menahan tawaku

"Kenapa kamu malah ketawa" katanya sambil memukulku pelan

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya, kalau kau mau pergi kau harus memberi tau kami, jangan kabur seperti tadi, aku..aku takut tao, kau dongsaeng yang paling aku sayang, kau mengerti khan tao" kata bacon ge sambil mengelus-elus rambutku. Uhh aku jadi merasa bersalah kalau kayak gini. Aku sudah mengkhawatirkan gegeku ini.

Tit

Bunyi termometer dengan sangat keras.

"Uh.. Liat karena kau keluar demammu malah naik, sudahlah tidur sekarang, kalau besok demammu turun kau boleh ikut kami kekantor"

"Jinja, yesss arraseo ge, oh ya ge mianhae aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi"

"Arraseo, sebaiknya kau tepati janjimu atau kau akan ku wushu hahahaha " kata bacon ge sambil mengambil ancang-ancang ingin bertarung.

"Hahahha arraseo ge"

"Jaljayo tao-ya , gege kekamar dulu"

"Jaljayo ge"

Sepertinya hari ini aku cukup merepotkan gegeku semua, sudahlah aku tidur saja.

Lay Pov

"Aaaaaa"

Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidurku.

"Suara siapa itu?"

"Gege, andwe..." Suaranya sangat kencang. Itu suara tao. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan berlari kekamar tao. Ada apa dengan tao?

Tbc

Gomawo yang udh mereview... :) aku masih belum tau nie ada romance ato gak ... Kalu menurut chingu harus ada gak ya... Tlg di review lagi ya... Kasih tau author jawaban kalian... Gomawo yang sudah membaca dan mereview...


	3. Chapter 3

Part sebelumnya:

Lay pov

"Aaaaaaa"

Aku langsung bangun dari tempat tidruku.

"suara siapa itu?"

"Gege andwe…" Suaranya sangat kencang. Itu suara tao. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku dan berlari kekamar tao. Ada apa dengan tao?

End-

Lay pov

"ada apa tao?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

"oh.. lay kau terbangun? Apakah suara tao sangat kencang ?" tanya suho hyung yang sudah ada dikamar tao bersama beakhyun,xiumin,dan changyeol.

"iyaaa tadi aku dengar dia berteriak, ada apa dengannya?"tanyaku sambil langsung memuju ke tempat tidurnya

"demamnya tinggi lagi dan tadi juga sudah muntah 2 kali tapi saat aku mau memanggil dokter dia malah berteriak seperti itu. Mendengar penjelasna suho hyung aku langsung meletakkan tanganku ke kening tao. Benar panas sekali. Sama seperti seminggu lalu saat kami terpaksa harus membawanya kerumah sakit.

"kenapa tao didi tidak mau dipanggilkan dokter?" tanyaku dengannada selembut mungkin.

"tidak mau ge, pokoknya tidak mau" kata tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"iyaaa kenapa tidak mau?" kataku lagi

"aku pasti disuruh istirahat lagi, dan aku sudah bosan istirahat ge, aku mau ikut latihan bersama yang lain" jawab tao sambil menahan isaknya

"tapi kalau makin parah bagaimana tao? " kata xiumin gege yang ikut membujuknya.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari tao. Aku melihat suho yang sudah hilang harapan. Uhhh dasar maknae satu ini kenapa susah sekali diajak ke dokter.

"oke,oke tidak ada dokter kalau begitu, tapi karena kau sudah muntah dan di lambungmu pasti sudah tidak ada lagi makanan , sekarang kau harus makan dan minum obatmu" kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepala tao.

"benarkah gege? Tidak ada dokter? Yesss gege meman yang terbaik" kata tao sambil memelukku. Aku melirik beakhyun,xiumin,changyeol,dan suho sepertinya mereka tidak setuju dengan pendapatku tadi. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi kalau maknae tidak mau.

"ya sudah kau diam disini dan jangan berdebat lagi dengan gege yang lain , aku akan membuat makanan dulu" kataku sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

End lay pov

Beakhyun pov

Akhirnya negosiasi kita dengan tao berkahir dengan kemenangan tao. Dasar maknae ini kalau masalah kesehatan saja tidak akan peduli. Aku langsung mengikuti lay hung yang sudah ada didapur.

"hyung kenapa hyung harus berkata tidak ada dokter? Hyung masih ingat kan pesan dokter kalau demamnya tinggi lagi?" kataku ke lay hyung yang sedang sibuk mecuci beras. Aku masih ingat benar kejadian seminggu yang lalu saat kami benar-benar harus membawa tao ke rumah sakit. Saat itu tao sam seperti ini akan menolak ke rumah sakit tapi karena demamnya semakin tinggi dan dia sudah menangis karena sakt kepalanya yang hebat akhirnya kami mengendongnya dan memaksa dia ke rumah sakit. Walaupun ada berontak dari tao saat kris mengendongnya tapi tenaganya tidak ada apa-apanya saat itu. Saat sudah sampai rumah sakit, tao langsung dibawa ke ruang ugd. Kami menunggu lama untuk mengetahui kondisi tao. Saat dokter sudah menyampaikan keadaan tao kami semua terkejut. Kondisi tao ternyata lebih buruk dari apa yang kami lihat. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah, gula darah trombositnya juga sangat rendah, seharusnya dia sudah tak sadarkan diri atau malah dia koma tapi karena daya tahan tubuhnya bagus makanya dia tidak seperti itu. Untung saja kami memaksanya kalau tidak bagaimana sekarang maknae kesayanganku itu.

"kau tau beakhyun kalau dia sudah seperti itu , dia tidak berbicara lagi dengan kita, kita tidak akan tau kalu dia sakit kepala atau sakit perutnya, untuk sekarang selama dia masih bisa duduk dengan tegap dia takkan apa-apa, kalau besok pagi panasnya masih tinggi, aku sendiri yang akan menggendongnya untuk kerumah sakit" kata lay hyung

"baiklah hyung,"

End beakhyun

Suho pov

Setelah lay dan beakhyun keluar aku langsung duduk di kasur tao.

"tao, apa kau marah pada gege?" kataku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya. Tao tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"gege minta maaf kalau sudah memaksamu tadi, kau tau khan gege hanya khawatir padamu?" kataku dengan nada yang sedih

"maaf gege, aku tau gege khawatir padaku, aku hanya tidak mau kalau aku hanya menghambat comeback kita hyung, sebentar lagi kita comeback tapi kondisi malah … uh…" katanya sambil memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di punggungku.

"jangan pernah berfikir kalau kau adalah penghambat tao, kalau kondisimu seperti ini bagaimana gege akan menerima comeback kita, semua harus sehat dan senang saat comeback, jadi kau harus sembuh dulu maka kita akan bebrbicara tentang comeback arraaseo?" kataku

"ne, arraseo ge"

Lay masuk dengan beakhyun yang membawa nampan makanan.

"sekarang kau makan dan minum obatmu" kataku sambil mengambil bubur dan bersiap mengyuapi tao. Semoga aja tindakan lay untuk tidak memanggil dokter sekarang benar.

Tbc

Chingudeul mianhae kalau lama updatenya sibuk kuliah nie….. oh ya tlg review lagi ya,,, kasih komentar kalau adaa kesalah atau ada yang mau request ceritanya harus bagaimana, sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya ya…..


End file.
